


The Masket Ball

by ToniShakerato



Category: Elvis Presley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato





	The Masket Ball

»Why am I even here?«, you're thinking, looking around. You don't know none of the people and don't really want to get to know them. You're just here to see him.  
Searching for him you come across a mirror, you see yourself in the beautiful dress he sent you today. You pinned your hair up so that the focus is on the mask which suits you perfect. He has a great taste.  
After checking your look you go on searching for him, he must be here somewhere. You grab a drink from a table next to you, that's what you need now.  
Suddenly you hear a voice whispering your name: "Reanne"; you turn around, trying to find out where it comes from. "I'm over here!", now you're sure that it's his voice. Your eyes scan the whole room, but you can't find him. You start moving through the room, and just when you thought you won't find him anymore, you see him leaving the room. It was him, you recognized him instantly, although he wears a mask too.  
»Why is he going away from me?«, you're thinking while following him in the other room. Looking around you can see him at the top of the stairs, watching you. You share a short look, he's grinning, than he turns around, goes up the last steps and disappears. But you don't lose time and follow him immediately upstairs. Reaching the top you look around, there are a few doors, but you have no idea behind which one he is. You're crossing the hallway not knowing what you should do, when you here his voice again: "Come over here, baby, I can't wait to take you in my arms!" He's on the right side from you. You open the door next to you and look inside, but you can't see him. »Well, then the next door!«   
You just reached the next door, when a hand covers your mouth and another one pushes you in the back and in the room. You want to scream but it's not possible because of the hand on your mouth. »Is this him or someone else?«, you're afraid. Then the hand turns you around and you suddenly feel some lips on yours. You immediately know that it's him and wrap your arms around him, returning the kiss. You push your tongue in his mouth. It's a passionate and wild kiss. His hands lay on your hips he starts stroking over your sides.  
Then he stops kissing you, turns around and locks the door. He's coming back to you, winking and asking: "You're ready, baby?" He pulls of his mask, you do the same with yours and the next moment his arms are around you and his lips on yours again. You take his face in your hands, caress his cheeks and enjoy the kiss. He's slowly moving you towards the table which is standing in the middle of the room.  
Reaching it he stops kissing and throws the things of the table so that you have place to sit on it. He lifts you up and sits you on the table, spreads your legs apart and places himself between them, starting to cover your neck with soft kisses. You're arching your back feeling a shiver running through your body. Then one of his hands goes under the skirt of your dress, stroking over the inside of your tight. His hand on your skin gives you goosebumps. You feel how you're getting wet. Next his hand runs up to your pussy, pleasing you through your underpants first.  
You're moaning.  
Digging your fingernails in his back.  
His hand slips in your underpants and he starts to rub your clit.  
"Oh Elvis", you're whispering, running your fingers through his quiff. You start to kiss him on his lips again, biting and sucking his bottom lip softly. First he returns the kiss but after a while he stops it to go down on his knees.  
He pushes up the skirt of your dress until your underpants are free, then you lift your hips up a bit so that he can pull down your underpants. Done that he immediately starts to please your cunt with his tongue. You start to moan again. "You know how to do it right!", you're whispering. Your fingers runs through his hair. You try to hold back your orgasm a few moments, but you can't do anything against it.  
You're coming, moaning loudly and breathing heavily.

Feeling a satisfying feeling in your body you help Elvis coming up. You share a deep look, his beautiful eyes amaze you every single time you get lost in them.  
After recovering your breath you pull him closer, your lips are almost touching, you feel the tension between Elvis and you. It's turning you on. Then you kiss him softly on his mouth while your hands make their way down over his chest to his trousers. You fell his boner. After you unbuttoned the trousers, you push them and his underpants down to release his dick.  
You lay your hand around his cock and start pleasing him. He starts moaning.  
You see the pleasure in his eyes. His hands discover your body, while he covers your neck with kisses and bites you softly.   
Right before he's coming you say: "Fuck me now, Elvis!"  
He stops kissing your neck. Giving you a short look and a seductive smile, he slides deep inside your pussy in one go.  
"Ugh", you're moaning. It feels so good.  
He's resting, squeezes your boobs trough the dress. Your nipples get hard.  
Then he starts moving slowly and deep. You feel his full length inside you.  
He's getting faster with time, starting to moan.  
You share a deep look and see the desire in his eyes.  
Pounding rough and hard, you notice that he's coming soon.  
You lean to his ear whispering: "Unload you in me, you sexy beast!", then you bite his ear softly.  
He's coming, you feel a pleasurable warmth inside you. He's moaning of excitation and wraps his arms around you, holding you really tight.  
You remain like this for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy.  
Then he takes a step back and pulls up his underpants and trousers. You get down from he table and push up your underpants too.  
He's coming closer, pressing you against the table, you feel his dick at your body. He leans forward to give you a soft kiss. You close your eyes and feel his lips, they're burning on yours. You instantly have butterflies in your stomach. "Stop it, Elvis, we should go back to the party, they probably miss you already!" "You're right Reanne, but I don't wanna stop now!" "Me neither, but we can continue after the party! I'll be there!"  
You give him one last kiss, then you go to the door, open it and leave ahead of him, 'cause you don't want someone to see you together with him. "See you later, honey!", you're whispering. "We meet in this room again! I love you, baby!", he says as goodbye.


End file.
